The major objective of this Immunology Core is to coordinate and provide essential tissue/cell research material and information of patients' HLA genotypes to laboratories involved in this HPV Vaccine Program. The significant function of this Immunology Core is that through a centralized distribution of specimens, each Project will be ensured to receive research material of comparable quality. Furthermore, centralizing and coordinating patient specimens and clinical information by this Core will substantially reduce the overall cost and manpower needs. Specifically, three major efforts will be provided from this Immunology Core. First, this facility will process patient blood and isolate peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs). Second, this facility will bank fresh specimens including plasma, serum, PBMCs, cervical secretions and EBV-immortalized lymphocytes, and will also bank cervical cancer specimens from patients. Third, this facility will obtain and file the information of HLA genotypes of patients in this clinical trial.